<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Busy Days, Quiet Nights by nitzimetzi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149518">Busy Days, Quiet Nights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitzimetzi/pseuds/nitzimetzi'>nitzimetzi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghost Rider (2007)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:00:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitzimetzi/pseuds/nitzimetzi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blackheart/Johnny Blaze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Busy Days, Quiet Nights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RigorMorton/gifts">RigorMorton</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The front door opened and closed quietly.<br/>
Johnny came out of the kitchen and dried his hands with a dish towel while a beaming smile spread across his face.</p><p>"<b>Heyyy</b>, there's my <b>favorite man</b>!"</p><p>Blackheart managed a tired smile and dropped the bag on the floor. He padded to Johnny, let his forehead sag against his shoulder, and sighed deeply.</p><p>"That bad?" Grinned the other.</p><p>"...<b>Mmmmh</b>..."</p><p>"Heh."</p><p>"People are so <b>exhausting</b>..."</p><p>He pressed his nose into Johnny's shirt and took a long breath. "Hmm... spaghetti?"</p><p>"Alla Johnny." His partner nodded smiling, putting his arms around him. "Are about done."</p><p>"...My hero..."</p><p>"You're about to fall asleep on your feet, aren't you, Bear?"</p><p>"...Uh-uuh..."</p><p>Blackheart was snuffling at his neck now.</p><p>"No, not at all!" Laughed Johnny. "Hop now, take off your shoes, then I'll feed you and afterwards you can conk out in front of the TV."</p><p>The black haired pressed a kiss under his jawbone. Then he reluctantly pulled away from him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>